


It all can crumble

by monuhm



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Sex, Custom Female Ryder | Sara, F/F, Fingering, Grinding, Havarl, Inner Dialogue, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Lesbians in Space, Love, Memories, Oral Sex, Stripping, Tongue Fucking, dirty memories, fantasies, self doubt, vetra nyx - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monuhm/pseuds/monuhm
Summary: love can be great, love can build you up, but love can also tear you down





	It all can crumble

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all so much for the Kudos on my last work "Give In..." any tips are welcome as I am not a pro <3
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Like my other fic a picture of my Saramis at the bottom if you are curious :)

“That’s all of them…” Sara Ryder labored stepping back from the chard Roekaar carcass, his arm rolled heavily off of her boot and rustled a few leaves in his final resting spot. There were a few smoldering pockets of orange embers pin-pricked along blackened skin, the odor was quick to turn the pathfinders stomach and she stepped away. The last flame extinguished, its smoke dwindled into the night sky- the rich mixture of blues, pinks, and indigo that hung peacefully as large aerial creatures soared overhead.

“Sara,” A dry voice perked up through the air, the pathfinder rolled her eyes playfully knowing that a smirk was plastered on her lover’s face. And as Vetra appeared from the bottom of the hill Sara noted that she had been right, “Having a flame thrower is great huh?” A few feet away Vetra parked herself, leaning her weight on one leg while casually directing the human’s attention to her heavy artillery with a quick shrug, “Blasting fire from your hand requires zero finesse, but it is effective.” When the Turian snickered, her mandibles fluttered setting off a subtle prism of color as the bioluminescence reflected off of the metallic flecks painted throughout her plating. Vetra was beautiful. Of course she would never admit it, she didn’t have to either, but to Sara it was undeniable.

The Pathfinder narrowed her eyes, her teeth bared in a cocky grin. Lazily she opened her palm and flexed her fingers, “Lacking finesse you say?” Her voice dragged over every world slowly pivoting her body to face Vetra’s dead on, “And hailstorms of bullets is the very definition if it hmm?” Her smirk broke for a moment as Sara rolled her tongue in her mouth and over her lips, “Are you sure you want to antagonize me? I could burn down all of Harvarl before I ran out of flames….”

Lifting her chin Sara peered down her nose as the smuggler pressed further up the hill. Vetra’s sly expression intensified, deviancy flashed through her clear golden eyes. A deep umber fleeted over Ryder’s mahogany skin the closer the other woman grew, but she remained at the top of the hill deliberately disguising her adoration for Vetra with a cheeky attitude.

“Now Sara,” Chided Vetra as she removed the distance between the two of them. Thick lashes fluttered over opulent sage eyes, resting heavily, entranced by the lure of cinnamon and clove wafting in the air the closer Vetra walked. Undaunted the Turian grabbed the pathfinders hand but found herself pausing for a moment, Sara’s skin was like Asarian silk - so smooth and so richly pigmented. Losing her pace for just a moment Vetra smiled sweetly before her eyes danced to meet Ryder’s, who was just staring. Her wide eyes brightened; focused, excited, anxious and wanting all swirling endlessly around in a sea of emerald and honey.

Realizing how quickly she had been vanquished Vetra rolled her shoulders and wrapped her long talons tightly around Sara’s palm, and in a quick tug had all of Sara’s forearm pressed against her armor. A whispering thud rang out into the forest before Vetra spoke again, “If I didn’t know any better,” deep subharmonics vibrated straight through Sara’s chest, resonating through her body like a church bell, “I’d say you were threatening me…”

“I might have been…” Sara let out a soft and deceptive sigh. Her eyes fell to Vetra’s slender waist, drinking in as she scanned back up to Vetra’s gaze - facial plates distinctively satisfied as they lifted. The human’s brows furrowed, her face innocent and demure until disrupted by Vetra who hovered her lips centimeters from Sara’s.

“Consider me shook….” Vetra’s mandibles folded against her jaw, she delighted in letting each word wash over the human before her. Every vowel, every hush of breath, and every rumble from her rhythmic voice drew deep longing shudders from the pit Sara’s stomach rushing to her core an expelled as goosebumps along her chestnut skin. Vetra loosened the grip she had on Sara’s hand and placed it flush to the breastplate of her power armor, the soft chimes of metal and carbon fiber wafted through Harvarl’s nightscape.

Lulled by the sound Sara parted her lips but was unable to speak. It was just as well for Vetra was intently studying her face. Her golden moons roamed over the Pathfinder’s features, each one so remarkably different from a Turian. She had plush, warm, inviting lips that when she smiled Vetra was rendered breathless, she lost count of the number of time she wanted to delve deeply into an searing kiss. Soft moans filled the smugglers mind, gasps belonging to no one else but her Pathfinder.

Slick skin clapped against each other, the air hung like mud on the ground. Sweat clung to each strand of hair hugging the squared curve of Sara’s jaw, the arch in her neck, and then painted over the round heavy breasts- heaving over a frantic heartbeat. Her skin was so supple and elastic, the moment Vetra pushed against her lover she could sense Sara’s body inviting her in. Every bit of Sara seemed to need Vetra just as badly as Vetra needed her, all she could have done before now had been to desperately hope.

Another pleading moan rippled from Sara’s lips, her body rolling as her face dropped down to meet Vetra’s eyes. Viridian pools consumed the Turian, eviscerating the world around her, drowning her in waves of unrelenting lust and animalism. This species’ always found a way to enforce that they were indeed a part of their “animal kingdom” and it was never more apparent than now.

The memory of Sara’s face, her lips trembled under every passing laborious breath, gave way to the young woman now and as reality sank back in Vetra pulled away, straightening her back. The deep magenta planet looming above transformed radiant umber skin into an ethereal array of pinks, blue and violets cascading over her soft features. Sara could have been from another universe the way she bewitched the smuggler.

But no memory was ever better than the present, and regaining a dominant posture Vetra leaned back into Ryder. Venturesome lips crushed under the weight of three little words that neither of them could yet stomach to utter. Those three little worlds that laid one’s heart bare and lit one’s body a flame. Three little words that could take eons to understand. Right now, under the fantastical glow of this alien world, Vetra didn’t want to wait to discern every cornerstone of whatever it was that was going on between herself and Humanity’s Pathfinder. Right now she only had time for Sara and there was no need to overcome mental pitfalls about how badly she needed this woman.

Fortunately for her, it seemed that Sara was just as eager to forgo everything. Vetra could feel fingertips feathering against the skin on the nape of neck, even through a pair of gloves Sara’s touches were heart-stopping. Resolve melting once more Vetra slowly lowered the Pathfinder to the ground. Damp flora beneath Sara scattered droplets of water along her brows and clung to her full lips. Vetra soaked up the look on Sara’s face, clearly teetering on mounting arousal, sumptuous lips slowly parted in a whispering inhale. Peaceful admiration was over quickly as blood crashed through her veins and pulsated through her skull as Vetra impatiently fumbled over Sara’s amor. It would have been one thing to strip her of a human designed armor, but Sara just had to embrace Angaran culture and dawn their armor.

“How dare you…” She growled against Sara’s lips letting agitated nips tugged at the plush rounds of flesh. Sara inaudibly whispered, breathy warm pants drifted into the air but Vetra pressed on; her hunger was insatiable, “You couldn’t make it easy on me and wear your Initiation issued armor...Could have snapped it off with one hand…” her subharmonics jolted as numerous clicks and thuds chorused together is a symphony of undress. With each layer gone Vetra was blessed with peaks of skin illuminated by Harvarl’s horizon.

“You’ll...just have to work for it then…” Vetra could feel the smirk sliding over Sara’s dark lips, a cocksure attitude coming through. It didn’t so much annoy Vetra as it intoxicated and enthralled her.

“Don’t be so sure Ryder…” Vetra’s voice hummed over Sara’s cheek and lingered over the shell of her ear. The Turian’s voice ravaged through Ryder’s body, tore at her soul and buried deep within her belly.

Unrelenting, Vetra made good on her word and tossed the last piece of armor from Sara’s shoulders. The tight ponytail that had sat near the crown of the human’s head had unravelled, her silver hair draping over her shoulders and fanning out over the field. Precision was one of Vetra best qualities, a skill crafted through years of violence that came in handy as the smuggler hooked one talon tough Ryder’s undershirt tearing it apart (taking a lightweight sports bra with it) before Sara would have even had a chance to say otherwise.

 

As the fibers tore Sara seemed to float away, her back arched and a deep moan announced a heated roll of her hips begging for closeness, “Ah...I nee…” She started lazily as her lips began to tingle and pout wantingly. Sara’s words continued to fail her as she stammered hard at a hand seizing a heavy breast and a dramatic weight pressed down between her legs. Within her boots Ryder’s toes splayed and curled, victims of the growing tension in her belly that was now flooding blood to her core. Another luxurious groan fell from her lips tempting her with speech but again she was silenced.  
“What you need….” the dry voice purred by the shell of her ear once more, cool metallic mandibles vibrating against her cheek, “Is to let me have you, Pathfinder…” Vetra’s kisses were excruciatingly slow as she made her way from the elegant slope from Sara’s neck to the expanse of her ebony chest; bare and drenched in ethereal light. Predatorial instincts picked up on the subtle scent that perfumed over Sara’s body. Had this been a first encounter Vetra would have been more curious, however now it was proof of a job well done and it beguiled her. Sara’s chest was smooth and curved slightly before leading Vetra’s lips to a full breast, littered with goosebumps, that shuddered under the persistent lover.

Once more Vetra smiled, her lips flat against Sara’s breast, as the smuggler revelled in everything that made the pathfinder so extraordinary. Wishing to earn herself another stammering gasp Vetra trailed her kisses to the peak of Sara’s flesh, taking the taunt darkened nipple inbetwen her lips as her tongue rolled it over. Sara’s body reacted immediately as her spine arched and pushed her breasts up towards their captor. Vetra sighed heavily into her ministrations, Sara’s breast filled her palm as her talons delicately dimpled into yielding flesh. Oh how blessed I am...Vetra reminisced, she could never turn back now, nor would she want to. The fragile feeling of Sara’s figure under her own- seeing just how willingly Sara had made herself vulnerable to the smuggler- Vetra would never throw away.

Jaw falling the human released a lustful moan deep into the alien forest around them, birds cawed and fluttered suddenly disturbed. Vetra’s tongue worked over the taught skin in tandem with kisses, robbing Sara of any sense in her mind and breath from her lungs. Vetra worshipped the pathfinder’s body scattering tiny kisses along the the valley of the woman’s tender and smooth belly inching ever closer the the harness at her hips baring her from entry. But Vetra was never a woman who minded the red tape, she would get in and have her way no matter what.

Veiled in mocha, toned abdominal muscles undulating and flexed as Sara tried to catch her breath and hold onto reality as her core burned and pulsed threatening to undo her with just a simple touch. Awash in lust Sara was already careening towards the edge and it took all of her will to hold back justs as Vetra lips pressed down on a patch of newly exposed flesh the Turian had revealed in a daft tug of her armor. Blindsided Sara bucked her hips up towards her lovers mouth practically shouting to be stripped of her armor and be taken. Beneath her armor Sara could feel the torturous build of need in her cunt, her entrance swelled and beat hard against the cup of her armor. It’s cold and hard structure cradled and teased her at the same time as her sex was ground against it with each roll of her hips, the fabric of her panties dampening as her body began to scream for the Turian above.

Feeding off of Sara’s erratic breathing and impassioned cries Vetra’s hands turned to the straps and buckles keeping all of Sara from her fingertips. The Turian tore each piece away, like pages in a notebook, and within moments the Pathfinder laid bare. A dark cherry blush painted over her body but the complexion was significantly concentrated over Sara’s chest and topping it off was the deep hues flushed on her cheeks.

Placing her hands on Ryder’s knees Vetra burned the image of the beautiful woman into her mind, memorizing the rise and fall of her breasts, how the plain of her belly dipped in feverish pants, memorized how her lips parted for a moment before a few teeth pressed again the skin in an attempt to suppress a whimper. When she met with Sara’s eyes Vetra could tell that there was so much that the Pathfinder wanted to say but Vetra had to stop herself from asking what words were brooding behind the pair of emerald eyes.

Pulling her gaze, Vetra slid her hands down the length of Sara’s thigh, goosebumps returning once more the closer the smuggler got to Sara’s core. A weathered gasp from Sara and Vetra smirked centering her hands on the Pathfinders hips- her talons bared into her ass working small pin pricks into her skin. She made no verbal reply, instead Vetra hummed darkly against the velvety naked thigh trembling at every brush from her mandibles. That intense aroma that Vetra had revelled in before was ever more apparent as she descended to the heat that burned through Sara’d body permeating the Turian’s senses.

Vetra’s eyes feasted on the display Sara had made of herself. Her entrance was swollen to the point that just about anything could release a cyclone within. Have she intended to Vetra could lay waste to her lover in mere seconds. However effectiveness trumped quickness, and Vetra’s lips pressed against the warm folds of Sara’s core, dampness immediately clinging to her mouth as she let her own haggard breath waft over the pathfinder’s smooth heat.

“Fuck…!” Sara cried out her hips bucking suddenly against Vetra but was instantly immobilized by the sheer strength and control of the smuggler.

“Oh...little duck…” Subharmonics purred through the air as Vetra’s voice melted into a low chuckle. Sliding her hands down against Sara’s thighs, Vetra slowly parted the woman’s core a sinful sanctuary waiting just beyond the silky ring of muscle. Everything about her lover was a luxury that Vetra never thought she could enjoy.

Sara’s body stood in stark contrast with her own, the color of her skin was of the deepest embers; the slope of her breasts was more intoxicating than the most esteemed consort; the winding curves of her hips plagued Vetra’s dreams, occupying her mind with the most intimate of desires. And as these thoughts washed over the smuggler she allowed herself another pleasure. Lowering her mouth Vetra slipped a roughened tongue between the swelling and flushed pedals around Sara’s entrance. Here Sara was like satin, shine and all.

Trembling hands faltered as Sara desperately roamed them over the back of Vetra’s head, if she didn’t hang on, she reckoned, the more her world began to spin, and surely she would launched into space. They had only engaged like this once in private, now exposed and vulnerable the rush of letting go of control, even when she faked it, curled her toes and tensed in her belly. Vetra’s tongue pressed and rubbed against her walls, spasms electrified the Pathfinder as her body pulled the invading muscle deep within her chasm.

The satin walls that wrapped Vetra within her lover’s body rippled and squeezed when the Turian began to retract her tongue. There wasn’t a word to describe how Sara tasted, how her body saturated Vetra’s tongue and dripped onto her chin, not salty, not sweet, and “perfect” was not accurate enough to describe her either. Vetra’s thoughts paused for a moment until she realized there was no need to describe Sara so intimately to anyone else, the smuggler only needed to devour and savor this extraordinary woman. The final ring of muscle clamored to keep Vetra inside the Pathfinders body raising a groaning breath of protest to which Vetra’s could once again only resort to a low chuckle.

Oh how sweet you are...how sensitive, how relentless… Vetra’s voice slinked through her mind before she laid her tongue broadly against the entirety of Sara’s slit. The soft pink folds pressing against one another steeped in the blood throbbing through her veins as the mounting pressure nearly ruptured Sara’s willpower. Slowly Vetra lavished her tongue to the top of Sara’s heat and circled around the tiny bundle of nerves hurling her lover recklessly towards oblivion. The Turian’s body tensed as she was once again met with a pair of bucking hips, quivering thighs fighting their restraints - lying still beneath her lover was impossible for Sara.

Again the silence of Havarl was broken as a long and deep moan crashed through the canopy above. Perhaps it was just the wind or perhaps Sara’s voice was the cause of the rustling leaves and swaying branches. Another agonizingly slow stroke of her tongue and Sara’s hands flung from Vetra’s skull and clapped to her chest, a feigned attempt at preventing her heart and lungs from escaping. Suffering the same as her thighs the pathfinders hands trembled restlessly before one settled onto her own breast, the other frantically white knuckled in the tangles of her long silver hair. Vetra’s eyes flicked up, the look of Sara’s hands on her own body nearly forced Vetra off the deep end and she almost regretted not being able to watch an impassioned pathfinder bring herself to completion.

Oh what she would give to watch Sara’s fingers dip inside her entrance.

To see each finger slowly open and part her lips, the rosey entrance quivering and gasping, soundlessly pleading to be fucked. Then those fingers would go one by one, her smooth cunt needily welcoming the intrusion, clamoring for more....In and out, stretching herself open...one finger...two fingers...then three…

At the thought Vetra’s own core burned with need. Her plates shifting uncomfortably as they remained ignored. So far the two of them had only engaged with Sara’s body, and Vetra couldn’t muster the same vulnerability. Their bodies we so different that the smuggler worried what Ryder would make of it. The softness, and supple curves of a woman’s body seemed something their galaxy had appreciated. Female humans, drell, quarians, and of course asari all brood storms in the hearts of loins of their lovers where as a Turian body wasn’t anything but fearsome.

The very moment when Vetra slipped her tongue back into Sara’s wet core she could feel her doubt and worry drift away as her lover taste laid thick on her tongue. The warmth from her body sending a long shudder through the Turian’s spine that luckily hadn’t been noticed by the usually observant woman beneath her writhing in ecstasy. Smiling pridefully Vetra swirled boldly towards Sara’s walls, the muscles instantly contracting and rolling against the Turian at each push. Gold eyes trained to Sara as her back arched pushing her full breasts up to the heavens, the beautiful pink glow awash on mahogany skin and Vetra could say that Sara was the most wondrous person she had ever been blessed to meet and now worship.

“Ngh...Vetra...I…” Sara’s voice trembled, she was hung just over the edge of her own orgasm. Just as she prepared to take the plunge Vetra tore her tongue once more from Sara’s cunt making Sara groan in irritation as the heat between her thighs was met with the comparably brisk twilight air. It wasn’t long before her anguish was quieted and churned into another thick moan when Vetra placed her mouth atop her clit and enveloped the pulsating bundle.

The Turian slipped her two fingers into Sara, stretching and curving through the pathfinders body. Slowly she pushed forwards, digging for the one spot that would unravel her pathfinder. As if her body had been mapped, her thrills memorized and cherished, Sara’s back arched and a wild moan was thrown into the wind echoed by mews and pleas in Vetra’s name. The two talons that were buried within drove rapidly through her body albeit slamming into the a small yet ever present spot of tension hidden away within the seeping heat of Sara’s cunt. Another hasty roll of Sara’s hips begged for release, at least that had been what Vetra had understood however her breath faltered as a trembling hand cupped the base of her skulls and pulled the smuggler up.

It couldn’t have been longer than a blink of the eye, but to Vetra the seconds lingered and as she was pulled up her eyes scanned over the gentle winds of Sara’s hips, her trim waist and laboring abdomen. Her breasts heaved, one still in the clutches of another one of Sara’s hands, haggard breath looked slow and and measured as time warped around them. The last thing that Vetra saw was Sara’s once elated and sparkling emerald eyes flooded with tears, her brow furrowed in attempt to keep composure. But timing was a tricky bastard and before Vetra could even breath Sara had her lips locked in a crushing kiss, nearly throwing her heart through the smuggler’s armor. At a rapid fire rate Sara’s hips began to roll up into the palm placed firmly over her clit where Vetra’ mouth has once tormented.

One of Vetra’s mandibles fluttered against Sara’s cheek, the salty tears clinging to the smooth metallic surface forgotten as Sara hungrily roamed her tongue over her lover’s lips. The thick muscle lapped and beckoned only once before Vetra’s mouth opened, her own roughened tongue gliding over Ryder’s drawing the kiss as deep as she could take it. Steeping in passion Sara tangled her arms around Vetra’s shoulders, the smell of cinnamon and clove drowning the little sense that she had.

“Ahhh...Vetra...I...mmmm...I’mm…” But it was all Sara could bare to force out in between kisses as she was lead over the brink by Vetra who’s passionate onslaught careened through her body. Her long, rough fingers stretched and drilled through Sara’s body encouraged by violent pulses from the overpowering breach within the pathfinders heat.

“Oh..fucking...fuck! Oh Vetraaaa…! Ahhh!” her body rippling and rolling as she gushed over the tough hide that had stilled inside of her body, basking in her glory. Warmth dripped down the curve of her ass, and tickled almost woefully the entire length of her spine. The rush of climax throttled the woman and pressed her chest flush against Vetra’s armor, her hips winding, rolling and bucking into the hand that still laid deep inside now gently carrying her through the undertow.

“Vetra...I…” again there those two lonely words were, words that Vetra had anticipated moments ago, but and that once stilled tear from Sara’s cheek began it’s own path down Vetra’s mandible her stomach flipped and her pulse flattened. And the sudden look that was building on Vetra face, one of fear, of apprehension, and resistance didn’t seem to completely register to Ryder. Reality began to sink in and Vetra found herself studying the beautiful body beneath her once more, silent in reflection. Sara’s eyes through dry now settled into a strange and gloomy exhaustion, and it should have been due to the wilds in Harval but not this. This was new. The time that was suppose to be (and had been spent on previous occasions) blissful and sleepy was unexpectedly foreign, cold and alarming. Removing her hand from within Sara’s core, the air around her even seemed to burn the smuggler and as if in a trance she began to gather the plates of armor than had been cast aside.

“Vetra...w...wait..I…” Sara’s voice wavered through the air, it was so soft, so dejected that even the rustling canopy above could have muted her. She watched dumbfounded as the woman that had just been so tender, so impassioned and intoxicated by her soullessly gathered Ryder’s things.

“Don’t worry I’m not leaving you hear…” Vetra’s attempt at a lie was more than transparent. Though she had no intention of hightailing out of there and back to the tempest, what the lie had truly intended to cover was the crushed weight in Vetra’s chest. What was she doing?

Seconds ago she have been with Sara heated, animalistic, primal, ravenous. Everything that she had ever wanted Sara had given her seconds ago. And yet now it was all crumbling before her, now it was frightening her, now it was poisoning Vetra and convincing her that everything that she had delighted in now and previously was selfish. Now was not the time to chase, now was not the time to stumble through love and feelings. She could die tomorrow, tonight even, and she would be risking taking the pathfinder down with her. Sara had already lost her father, nearly her brother, and now Vetra found herself cursing her own selfishness.

 

She was not invisible and Vetra nearly lambasted herself for thinking she could spare herself from at least one disparaging moment. She could die and Sara would be left torn open once more. For fuck’s sake, there were dead and torched Roekaar carcusses just as the bottom of the hill, a fundamental rebel group hell bent on slaughtering Ryder, and Vetra thought it best to lay with her right then and there?!

There was a sickeningly long pause as Sara’s last few pieces of armor were secured. A deep and strangled breath drew into Sara’s lungs and Vetra watched as she bit back tears realizing that perhaps what she wanted to say she couldn’t, or perhaps Vetra simply didn’t want Sara to say it.

 

 

 


End file.
